


Wait, is that not your boyfriend?

by potterbite



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, buck is pining for eddie, marjan is very confused, so is judd and tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterbite/pseuds/potterbite
Summary: Set at the end of the crossover with Lone Star. The 126 have all been thinking Buck and Eddie are together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 613
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales, 9-1-1 ▶ Edmundo "Eddie" Diaz / Evan "Buck" Buckley





	Wait, is that not your boyfriend?

Buck has just taken a bite of his apple (which makes half the apple eaten, really) when Eddie and Marjan (okay, Firefox is way cooler) rounds the back of the truck to where he’s leaning on it. She laughs at something Buck didn’t hear and he does _not_ feel a tiny twinge in his abdominal region at the way Eddie looks at her. Not even a little bit. 

He takes a second (and final) bite and throws the core over at a nearby bush just as the pair of them stops a small way back in the middle of him and TK, who is standing against the other truck facing him. Buck briefly meets TKs eyes and frowns at the smirk on his face. Wait, did TK say something? 

“Since this one,” _Firefox_ says and points a thumb at Eddie, “won’t stop pestering me I have agreed to follow you on insta, Buck.”

He automatically grins wide, partly for the follow, partly about the fact that Eddie has said something about it to her. Maybe he doesn’t tune out all the shit Buck says then. 

“I’m irresistible,” he says. And so what if he can’t help the way his eyes trace over to Eddie to gauge his reaction to the words. So what if he does this all the time, it doesn’t mean anything particular. 

Judd, who Buck did not even hear come from the other way, snorts loudly. “Yeah, I’m sure your boyfriend here agrees.”

The others laugh, but not Buck. There’s suddenly a ringing in his ears and he blocks out some of the conversation, unable to look at Eddie for the fear of what he will see in his eyes. Does Eddie laugh with them? Does he laugh because it’s a ridiculous idea or is he being polite? 

Buck forces himself to zone back into the words flowing around him again. He looks at TK next to him, who is no longer smirking but instead looking thoughtful. 

“Wait,” Firefox says and Buck glances up at her instead. In the corner of his vision he’s aware of Eddie standing there next to her, watching him. She looks genuinely confused. “Is Buck not your boyfriend, Diaz?”

Buck is relieved the question is not directed at him, and he wants to flee before he has a chance to hear the denial on Eddie's lips. But there is nowhere to go, so he braces himself, gets ready to put on his usual smile even though nowadays he rarely means it.

(Except, of course, when he’s with Eddie and Chris, when the joy sometimes makes it feel as if his chest will explode. So he has kept it to himself how he thinks of his best friend in a different way, always has, because he’s beyond afraid of what would happen to him if he lost that.)

But a few seconds ticks by, and everyone is looking at Eddie for a reply that doesn’t come, so Buck chances a quick peek at him only to find the man's eyes already on him, gaze intense. His stomach does something that feels kind of like falling from a burning building with a deaf woman wrapped around you, and he can feel a real smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Eddie lifts his eyebrows the tiniest bit. Buck thinks it is a question - prays it - and he wants to yell the answer right away, yank Eddie towards himself and let their lips meet, _finally._ To see if the stubble on Eddie's face feels as good as he imagines it does against his own face, or if Eddie would groan if Buck bit softly into his upper lip.

He doesn’t do that of course. 

He lifts one shoulder slightly, barely noticeable honestly, but Eddie sees it because his face changes and there’s a soft smile on his lips, his head tilted a little bit to the right. 

Buck smiles back, and finds he really, really means it.


End file.
